Intoxicated
by Koji-Sama756
Summary: Roy doesn't need any alcohol to become intoxicated.Mild Language MM Yaoi RoyXEd


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. (**If I did, Hughes wouldn't have died and Roy and Ed would be with each other.)

* * *

**Intoxicated**

Just looking into those deep, amber pools was enough to get Colonel Roy Mustang intoxicated. No, it wasn't any liquor that could make the Colonel loose his senses so easily. It was the eyes of a young, blond alchemist. Whenever Edward Elric made one of his infamous grand entrances into the office, the Colonel's head would spin, making words and his trademark smirk hard to find.

"What the hell, Mustang?" suddenly became only his name, spoken not harshly like normal, but smoothly, honey-layered, just barely a whisper. That blond hair with the ridiculous antennae normally confined in a tight braid was falling around its owner shoulders and over his face as Roy ran his fingers through that golden silk. Those cold, metal fingers, that were always balled into a fist ready to strike the Colonel's face, grabbed for him, wanting to find warmth in the Flame Alchemist's embrace. Lips that wore a stupid grin or a spiteful snarl pressed against the Colonel's and some of the Colonel's fire must have been transferred in the contact because two perfectly tanned cheeks flamed a brilliant red and burned with the fires of passion.

A smile, a genuine smile, crept to the Colonel's lips as he watched his young protégé and secret obsession storm into his office.

"What the…" Edward started to yell, but stopped when he noticed the smile and the far off dreamy look in the Colonel's eyes. "Colonel?" The young alchemist's voice did drop this time. It wasn't a harsh, angry voice that escaped from his lips, but a nervous, concerned one.

Roy had had his fill and then some. The intoxication flooded his brain and all his composure, all his façades, all his senses left him. He rose from his chair and turned to the window, grabbing the window sill for support.

Edward watched the reflection of the Colonel. He watched as different emotions played across Roy's face, making it seem as though the Colonel was having some battle with himself. Edward walked over to Roy and put his hand on the Colonel's arm.

Roy jumped and turned to face the young alchemist. "Edward, leave."

"What?"

"I'm about to do something very foolish if you don't leave."

"But Colonel, you're not yourself. Do I need to get Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"Damn it, Edward. Just leave."

"No, not until I…"

Roy leaned down and kissed him. He pulled away, fully prepared to face the fear and hate in those amber pools that intoxicated him so much, but before he could look, Edward pulled him back for another kiss. Roy lidded the eyes that showed how helpless a state he was in and leaned into the kiss. He played his tongue across Edward's lip, begging and pleading for entrance. Edward complied willingly. Roy walked a few steps back and fell into his chair. Then Edward climbed into his lap, all the while never breaking the contact for fear it might just be a dream.

When breath finally had to come, Roy pulled away and reluctantly opened his eyes. How many times had this scene played in his head and how many times had he opened his eyes to find it all to be just another one of his fantasies? But Edward was still there, panting for breath, not even noticing the red that flashed across his cheeks, and smiling.

"_My gods, if there are any out there, he looks so lovely when he really smiles._"

Then Edward yawned and the blush returned to his cheeks. "I'm sorry. You're not boring, I promise. I was about to take a nap when you called."

"Then sleep, Edward."

"Here? Now?"

Roy nodded. "I have one request, though."

"What?"

"Let me untie your hair."

Edward laughed. "That's all? I swear, Mustang, you're weird." He wrapped his arms around Roy and snuggled up to him. "Go ahead, I don't care."

Roy untied the ribbon confining the richest gold no alchemy could ever produce. He ran his fingers through the silky, smooth richness and then wrapped his arms around Edward, assuring himself and Edward that this was all very real.

Edward looked up into inky, darkness of endless voids that contrasted with the pale, finely pampered skin to which they were set against. As sleep overtook him, Edward called the last of his energy to whisper, "Roy," and then capture pastel pink lips one last time.

Roy tangled his fingers in a mass of golden locks and pulled Edward closer.

Edward's fingers grabbed the Colonel's blue military jacket and clung desperately, trying to bring the two bodies together as one if it were possible.

When they broke away, Roy looked into amber eyes once more and amidst the sleep resonating there, he saw a look telling him he wasn't the only one intoxicated.


End file.
